En sortilegios Weasley
by MalfoyPot
Summary: Cuidado cuando entres a la tienda de los gemelos Weasley. Te puedes llevar mas de una sorpresa Oneshot


**_Hola a todos, _**

**_bueno pues publico una de mis historias favoritas. _**

**_Espero lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo; _**

**_saludos!_**

* * *

En sortilegios Weasley.

Draco alzo la vista mientras miraba aquel gran letrero que decía "Sortilegios Weasley". Se sentía un poco extraño estar ahí parado en el numero 93 de el Callejón Diagon, a punto de entrar a aquella tienda de la que todos hablaban. Theodore Nott, le había convencido de ir, por eso estaba ahí, con el ceño fruncido y un poco nervioso.

-¿Draco?- La voz de Theodore lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, lo volteo a ver y noto que este le sonreía. Se tranquilizo un poco y empujo la puerta que tenia en frente de el. Un ligero siseo de campanas hizo notoria su entrada. Cerro los ojos pensando que todos lo voltearían a ver, pero al no sentir ninguna mirada clavada sobre el, los abrió lentamente y expulsando un ligero suspiro. Theodore comenzó a caminar mientras se introducía mas a la tienda. Perdiéndose entre la multitud y el ruido. Malfoy, mordiéndose el labio también comenzó a caminar. Se sorprendió al ver la infinidad de cosas que había ahí adentro, plumas que corrigen la ortografía, pociones de amor, pastillas vomitadoras, en fin.

Se paseo de un estante a otro, cada vez mas impresionado. Esos Weasley no tenían ni una pisca de idiotez. Le llamo la atención un pequeño tubo, que al parecer era un telescopio. Lo cogió y lo miro por varios segundos intrigado, sintió como si hubiera recibido un golpe y una nube de humo negro se formo de inmediato.

-Deberías tener cuidado con eso, Malfoy- Una voz resonó detrás de el, su cara se torno roja y volteo a ver a uno de los gemelos que tenia una sonrisa picara en la boca. El pelirrojo se agacho para ver su ojo y hecho a reír.

-Sabia que aun no teníamos que poner eso a la venta- Le quito el aparato de la mano y se lo guardo en la túnica. Draco miraba al gemelo que aun tenia una sonrisa burlona.

-¡ Tráeme un espejo, Fred!- Su hermano los volteo a ver y comenzó a andar hacia ellos con una sonrisa enorme.

-¡¿Por las barbas de Merlin?! ¿Que diablos te paso Malfoy?- El rubio se asusto ante ese comentario, no sentía dolor ni nada, cogió el espejo que el chico le había llevado y se miro en el

-¿Que diablos...?- Dijo tocándose el ojo con un leve enojo. Los gemelos rieron al unisono y Malfoy los miro aun mas enojado -Deberían tener cuidado con lo que venden...- Uno de ellos volvió a sonreír y dijo -Creo que tiene razón, o tu que opinas George?-

El que era George, asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba al rostro afilado de Malfoy -Si, tienes razón Fred, debemos de tener cuidado.. una de esas no nos valla a acusar con su padre..- El rostro de Malfoy se puso de nuevo colorado, apretó el puño y escucho una voz detrás de el.

-¿No se cansan de confundir a la gente?- Draco reconocía esa voz en cualquier lado, Hermione se puso enfrente de los gemelos con una exprecion indignada. Volteo a ver a Malfoy y una risotada se le escapo de los labios. -Ustedes son increíbles- Dijo inspeccionando el ojo del muchacho. Draco se sentía cada vez mas incomodo, estaba confundido con eso de quien es Fred y quien George, quería irse de ese lugar. No importaba si el ojo se le quedara así para siempre.

-¿Porque no llevas a Malfoy a la trastienda y buscas la pomada esa?- El que había dicho que era George miro a Hermione con cierta picarda, Hermione se puso colorada y giro los ojos.

-De acuerdo, FRED- El chico la acerco a ella y la abrazo con cariño. -Gracias preciosa, te ganaste un 10% de descuento en cualquier articulo- Hermione comenzó a reír y lo empujo haciéndolo a un lado.

-Vamos Malfoy- Le dijo sonriente, el muchacho la siguió mientras miraba con recelo a los gemelos. Entraron a una habitación donde había varias cajas y cosas que se vendían ahí. Se sentó en una de las cajas mientras veía como la castaña buscaba algo en una mesa. Hermione encontró un tubito blanco y se acerco al rubio que aun no decía nada.

-Con esto se te quitara en seguida, no te preocupes. A mi ya me lo hicieron. Bueno, fue un accidente pero ya sabes..- Malfoy nunca había estado tan cerca de ella, sintió su olor a flores salvajes y un mechón de su cabello caía rebeldemente sobre su frente. Sus ojos color avellana estaban clavados en el ojo del chico, su nariz afilada cubierta de pecas estaba ligeramente roja. Sus labios se encontraban entre abiertos y con un brillo en ellos. Draco no pudo evita pensar que era linda. Mas que eso, hermosa.

-Listooo- Dijo Hermione en un tono sonoro, sonrió para ella mientras le obsequiaba el tubo a Malfoy -Lo necesitaras, te lo tendrás que aplicar por mas días- Draco alzo una ceja mientras se tocaba el ojo.

-Esos Weasley son unos genios, es decir.. tienen magia muy avanzada en todas sus cosas- Hermione sonrió ante ese comentario, -Si, en verdad son muy inteligentes- Se acerco a una de las cajas que había por ahí regada y saco unos calderos de chocolate. Le entrego uno a Malfoy y este lo miro un poco desconfiado. -Tranquilo- Le dijo mientras se metía uno a la boca -Son inofensivos-

Malfoy lo mordió sintiendo el sabor del chocolate en todo su paladar, le encantaban esas cosas solo que no lo decía mucho. Hermione lo observaba con curiosidad. Nunca había estado a solas con el y le parecía incomoda la escena-

-¿Y que haces aquí Es decir..- La castaña se sonrojo un poco, no quería parecer grosera, pero estaba confundida de por que había decidido entrar a la tienda. Malfoy clavo sus ojos grises en ella y se encogió de hombros.

-Theodore me convenció... quería comprar unas cosas..- Hermione abrió la boca en forma de O, le dio otro mordisco al caldero y sonrió con alegría.

Se quedaron platicando varias horas, Malfoy no resultaba tan malo como todos pensaban, era solo un chico que sufría demás. A Hermione le dio un poco de lastima, pero lo quiso ocultar.

-Gracias Granger- Le dijo con la voz muy torpe, Hermione alzo una ceja sin comprender, Malfoy al ver esa reacción termino la frase -..por lo del ojo- La castaña asintió sin importancia y le dijo -No hay problema..- Sintió la respiración de Malfoy muy cerca de ella. La chica no supo que hacer y se quedo estática. Malfoy cerro los ojos y aspiro todo su aroma. Se paro de la caja y se le quedo mirando por varios minutos. Hermione estaba completamente sonrojada, ¿Que había sido todo eso? Se había sentido nerviosa y un cosquilleo le recorría por todo su cuerpo.

-Tengo que irme, Theo me ha de estar buscando..- La chica se paro también y se salio junto con Malfoy, el rubio le dedico una ultima mirada y le sonrió débilmente.

-¿Donde estabas Malfoy?- Theordore estaba con varias cosas en la mano a punto de pagar, Malfoy se limito a contestar mientras se acercaba a la sección rosa que al parecer era para chicas. Miro los filtros amorosos y destapo uno..

-Flores, libros viejos y calderos de chocolate...- Pensó.

* * *

_**Es muy corto en realidad..**_

_**pero ojala les haya gustado;**_

_**comentarios, criticas, equivocaciones, digan.**_

_**:D**_


End file.
